Red in the face, A Sisters Grimm Tale
by lilmisconduct
Summary: Red is fed up with Sabrina! How can she be so cruel? Can Daphne fix their relationship before its too late?
1. Chapter 1 Outbursts

_This is written five years in the future in Reds point of view._

_**Dispatcher: I do not own The Sisters Grimm **_

I know I should run. But what would I do? Daphne cured me, but I can tell they don't want me here. If they did, I would have trusted them a long time ago. What if they just want to use me like the master did? Daphne is so nice to me, but her sister looks at me like I am going to take out a gun and shoot everyone! How does 'Oh your part of the family now' mean, "Yes you can live her but I will never be your sister"? Ya sure I was mental for a while but you would be too if you witnessed your grandmother being killed and were haunted by that for a couple hundred years! So what am I supposed to do? I can't go back to the Scarlet Hand and I know Sabrina hates me! I am thirteen and I have no friends except for Daphne, and she is my sister!

_Written in Daphne's POV._

What is wrong with Red? She looks so hurt and confused all the time! She is my best friend and I know everything she is going through most of the time but recently she has just been a little storm cloud and I can't tell if she is angry with me or what! Sabrina is still so judgmental over her, and I know Puck is trying to convince her that Red is good, but she can't accept her even after five years! This morning I went down to breakfast and asked Red what she wanted to eat and she burst into tears! Sabrina came down and just rolled her eyes as__Red ran into the woods. I looked at Puck angrily but he just shrugged and said "Nothing I can do Marshmallow. Sorry." I talked to mom about it later and she said " Sweetheart some people are just emotional and can't help it. I know your sister and she has hardened against emotion to protect herself from other people, she was hurt in the past and can't help but push people away. You know how long it took until she accepted Puck into her life. She can't help it, she doesn't want to get hurt." She kissed my forehead and walked away, thinking I was reassured but I still wondered why Red was so scared all the sudden! I went downstairs to get something to eat and found Red sneaking back in. She looked up and started to scurry away, but I grabbed her arm and told her I knew she was mad at me and that I needed to know why! She replied "Daphne, I'm not mad at you, I just don't belong!" Suddenly she burst into tears and tried to explain. " I cou-coul-couldn't help it I just can't handle be-being so mistreated by your si-sis-sisstter!" I tried to calm her down but she just wouldn't stop crying. I made her some hot cocoa and she fell asleep awhile later, with tears dripping down her face. I can't understand Sabrina sometimes! She is so mean to Red yet she acts like we are best friends still, and we haven't talked once since she started dating Puck! I know how Red feels and I need to tell her about the emotions my mom was talking about, because she needs to know about why my sister hardened.


	2. Chapter 2 Family Fights

A/N **So I have given up my whole theory on when this was written. Think of it, as everything was the same from when they found red. No war, mirror is still there, everything. But they woke their parents. Ok. I just jumped into this because I found it on my laptop and posted it on fan fiction. Give me some slack here people! **

_**Dispatcher: I do not own The Sisters Grimm Daphne's POV.**_

"SABRINA!" I still couldn't believe it. After a month of dating Puck, she still hasn't talked to me. When she told me they were dating, we got into a huge fight about how she was abandoning me, and how I needed her in my life. Of course, Puck has had 6 years to make a move but still! She was so happy, yet now…now it has gone too far. How can I explain to Red how she feels? And I know how she feels. She felt Pucktastic when she started dating puck, and she still feels that way. But every insecurity she has, she takes it our on me. And red. And mom. And everyone. My sister is SO NOT punk rock.

_**Sabrina's POV**_

Daphne is calling me. Shoot. I wiped the tears out of my eyes and looked in the mirror. Was this really Sabrina Grimm? I started to cry again. I hurt everyone in my life. I lied to Puck about… well… EVERYTHING. All my emotions and feelings and thoughts I had, I lied to him about. He just didn't understand me. But then… he was the man I loved. And he understood me perfectly at times. I didn't know why I was so prejudice against Everafters… when I was in love with one. It just made sense in my world. I heard Daphne calling me again. I missed her with all my heart. My little sister needed me so much… but I didn't want her to be like… the monster I have become.

_**Red's POV**_

__I think I understand Sabrina. She wants to be a good example for Daphne, yet she is so insecure about herself, she is scared she isn't a good example for her to follow. So she dates Puck to make her happy. But he isn't filling the hole in her heart that is meant for Daphne… And me… I think she is jealous I am Daphne's best friend… but I know she hates me for something more than that… but what?

_**Daphne's POV**_

"Why?" I cried to my sister. "Why are you so mean to Red? Why do you hate her so much?"

"Oh no!" She said delicately. "I don't hate her… I could never hate her… she just…" She trailed off.

"Why do you think its ok to be mean to the most important person in my life?" I cried

"The…most important… Daphne… I thought…" Then she burst into tears and ran up to her room. Oh no… my sister... I didn't know I meant that much to her… If I knew… if only I knew…

_**Sabrina's POV**_

My sister hates me. I have been replaced. I hate that stupid little red-cloaked Everafter! Not only has she replaced me but also she has turned Daphne against me... And its not just Daphne… I hate her because… because… because she…

_**YUP! Cliffhanger! So if you want me to update tomorrow or Thursday, I am going to need reviews. The chapter is typed and on my laptop… waiting for someone to hit the adorable little button below that says Review. If you do than you get to read an awesome chapter! If not I wait for someone else to review. And I post it next Tuesday. That's right. You have to wait! So there :P**_

_** Thanks ~GIGI~**_


	3. Chapter 3 Red looks back

_**Hey there! Thank you to whoever reviewed because that was like inspiration for writing more! So this chapter is all of Red's emotions and flashbacks and all of her feelings on the Sabrina issue. Next chapter will be a bunch of Sabrina conflictions, I promise! Then it will be Daphne. It is going to rotate like that for the rest of the story, which is only going to be like 9 chapters or so. If anyone thinks it should be longer or shorter, just tell me **____** so please enjoy!**_

_** Dispatcher: I do not own The Sisters Grimm Chapter 3- Red's POV**_

__I keep running from the house. When I heard their conversation, I knew I needed to leave. I keep running until I am on the outskirts of the woods. I look around me and scream. NO! NOOOO! Not again… not again!

_** ~200 years ago ~**_

_I sit crying in the woods. Please don't let me die please don't let me die. My chest feels heavy and more tears come… Grandma? She's gone… forever. Because HE killed her! IT'S HIS FAULT! HE DID IT! HE RUINED EVERYTHING…. I start to weep uncontrollably… ten hours later someone finds me and takes me to a hospital… they wonder what to do with me. I never get to see my family and they trap me in a white room. That I stay in for a long time. Too long. My mind couldn't handle it. Slowly but surely I went insane… and then the hand found me. I don't know how I got to Ferryport Landing… but I did. And I hurt people… and I tried to kill. And I succeeded… _

_ **Then everything went black.**_

__I woke up crying and curled up in a ball. It was morning. I ran as fast as I could out of the forest and back to the Grimm's house, where I sat for 3 hours on their lawn. Just thinking. Mainly I think about how nice they were to me… and that want to be friends with Sabrina. I wanted so badly to be her little sister like Daphne was… To have an older sister to support me and comfort me. Daphne was my best friend, of course, but I wanted a sister. An older sister. Sabrina was that older sister to me… but I realized recently that she didn't want me to be her younger sister. And I knew I never would be. That's when I started to break down and cry. I wanted a sister in my life so badly… but she didn't love me… she didn't even like me… and she never would.

~_**3 years ago~**_

_ "Happy Birthday dear Reeeeeeddddddd. Happy birthday to yoouuuuuuu!" I blew out the candles with a happy grin on my face. Daphne gave me a locket that said best friends on it. Granny and everyone else gave me clothes and shoes. Puck gave me a flute like his, but I couldn't summon fairies… and Sabrina… with a scowl she gave me a pen. Out of the drawer in the kitchen. That had bite marks that Elvis had made. I smiled and gave her a hug… but she shoved me off of her and said, "Get off twerp!" and went to her room. That was when I started to realize she didn't like me. _

_ **~4 months ago on my birthday~**_

_ Happy birthday to yoouuuuuuu! I blew out the candles and opened my gifts. Aunty Veronica said "Sabrina? Where is your gift?" And Sabrina replied… "I only get gifts for people I care about." And she stormed away as everyone gasped and told me she didn't mean it… but I knew she did. That night a cried for a few hours before Daphne came in and comforted me. But she knew she wouldn't be able to help me. She couldn't fix my sister issues. Only Sabrina can._

I walked back into the house and went into my room. And sat there and cried. Just like I did on my birthday. And will every time Sabrina tells me she doesn't love me. But will our problems be fixed soon? Or for that matter, will they be fixed…ever?

_**So… what did you think? Let me know please. I plan on updating on Monday Wednesday and Friday each week. If I get more reviews asking to update, they will probably come sooner because I love having people read my stuff **____** I hope you enjoyed **___

_** Thanks ~GIGI~**_


	4. Chapter 4 Pea Brain gives advice

_**Hey there! So I have been wrapping up this chapter for the past few days trying to get Sabrina's mindset right. So please enjoy and review…**_

_** Chapter 4. Sabrina's POV.**_

__Why have I done the things I have done? Why would I ever act the way I have? I ask my self these questions. I am sure everyone else asks themselves these too… but for me… it's different. How can you push someone away because you love him or her? I figured out the answer.

I figured it out when I first started dating Puck. He showed me that you can never joke around too much nor can you love someone too much. He was my first kiss and my first love. But what was really important was that first, he was my friend. But soon our friendship was too little and we knew it was time for our relationship to start. I guess in the end, it was him who gave me the answer. I pushed him away and I pushed Red away because my feelings were too strong.

But for Red I didn't know what I felt. I was scared to let her in our house, yet I was happy she was part of the family. But now… the only feeling I have is the want to be her sister. And her friend. I love her, deep inside, but I don't want to admit it, because I don't want to swallow my pride. Now that I am older, I realize how much she means to me. Just like Daphne, I want to protect her and love her and help her along. So I guess I just need someone's forgiveness. But I can't ask for her forgiveness, not without swallowing my own pride. And I don't know if I can.

"Puck?" I whispered.

He turned around and gave me a hug. "What is wrong stink face?" He said with a chuckle.

"I want to apologize to Red…" I replied while turning away.

He raised his eyebrows. "Wow! And when did you decide that little miracle?"

"UGH! I knew you thought it was ridiculous! I guess I just can't talk to anyone!" I vented at him.

"OK OK! I am totally serious! Why this change of heart?" he asked.

"Because I just feel bad and I want to be close to my sister again!" I exclaimed

"And being friends with Red will change you and Daphne's relationship how?" he prompted.

"Daphne is best friends with Red, and she wants me to be nicer to Red… so this should work." I said.

"Wait." He stopped me, " there has to be more that THAT to your decision. Tell me the truth! You can't just want to do this for your sister! Why else?"

"I…I just want Red to forgive me!" I burst out into tears, "I…I…I need her to for…forgive for wh wha what I have donnnee!" I cried.

"Shh…" Puck said as he pulled me into a hug, " we will figure it out. If you want to be friends with her now than good! But if you are doing this for Daphne… don't even bother. Red wants to be your sister. Don't fix your relationship with her if you aren't sincere. Are you sincere?" he said philosophically

"Yes," I said, my voice muffled by his chest, "And when did you get so wise pea brain?"

He laughed, "I think you rubbed off on me!"

I laughed and gave him a hug before sitting down on the couch with him and watching a movie. Maybe this wouldn't be so hard after all…


End file.
